Save Me
by khaleesis
Summary: DRAMIONE; Full Plot Summary INSIDE!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER. If I did... do you think I'd be writing fanfiction?**

**_A/N: Hay guys. I've decided to rework this. I'm going to be reposting it and I've rewritting a lot of it. I apologize if this chapter seems... all over the place but I promise you the next ones are better.'_**

___**PLOT SUMMARY**: Ron is an abusive boyfriend, coming home drunk every night after drinking away the pain of his washed up Quidditch career_. _When Draco Malfoy becomes Hermione's partner at work in the aurors office, Hermione thinks it's going to be another Hell on Earth... but feelings begin to develop over time. Will Hermione's long time enemy be the one to save her?_

* * *

Hermione unlocked the door to their flat, heading to their room quickly. She'd just put down her purse when she heard the door slam and heavy footsteps to the kitchen.

"Hermione!"

She jumped, scurrying out of the room and to the kitchen.

"Why isn't dinner ready?" Ron growled. His eyes were bloodshot and his breath reeked of alcohol.

"I-I…" she stuttered, "I just got home. I didn't have time –"

She was interrupted by a hard slap across her face, falling to the floor in shock.

"Start it," he spat, stalking off to the living room.

She rose to her feet, the left side of her face stinging from the impact. She winced, cupping it gingerly. It was definitely going to bruise.

Ignoring the throbbing in her cheek, she began heating a frozen dinner for Ron.

This wasn't the first time Ron had hit her. He'd been coming home drunk for the past two years… since the Quidditch team had let him go.

He'd never used to be an alcoholic. In fact, he barely drank at all, save for special occasions where he'd sip a glass of Firewhiskey.

But that was when he was keeping for the Chudley Cannons. Harry, in addition to being an auror in the off season, was seeker for Puddlemere United and Ron, happy as he was playing for his favorite team, was incredibly jealous. He'd tried out several times but wouldn't make it and begin keeping for the Cannons again.

After some strings were pulled by Harry, Puddlemere finally let him keep for a bit. The thing was… he'd constantly try and upstage Harry, even if all he had to do was block a few goal posts and the team finally let him go for good after he had cost them their fourth game straight.

The Cannons offered Ron his spot back but he wasn't interested in playing anymore…

Hermione pulled the dinner from the microwave, carrying the plastic tray into the living room and setting it in front of Ron before scurrying back into the kitchen to clean up some nonexistent mess.

Ron's drinking began small… a trip to the bar every other night and him, miraculously, arriving home as late as four in the morning completely drunk. During the day he moped around the house, after sleeping his hangover off, before repeating it again.

Then, one day, Hermione'd come home to find all her elf-made win missing and Ron passed out on the floor surrounded in glass, an empty wine bottle in his hand. That was when the problem really began.

He blamed Hermione for loads of things. He blamed her for the Quidditch matches lost, claiming she was too much of a distraction. He blamed her for the lack of money.

He also started to get violent in his drunken rages, hitting her for the first time after she'd asked where he'd been all night. It was two in the morning and he smelled strongly of alcohol. He had slapped her, telling her never to speak to him like that again, and walked to the living room, leaving her on the floor in tears…

Hermione heard Ron snoring in the living room and walked in, taking the plastic tray and throwing it out. She turned off the television and went into the bedroom, undressing and crawling into bed.

She couldn't tell anyone of this. Not even Ginny. They just needed time. Hermione could help Ron… she could change him… all they needed was time.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER**

**_A/N: I've replaced Chapter 1 with the rewritten chapter so if you could go back really quickly and read it, that'd be great :3 and then come back here and continue! Thank you~_**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and slammed the snooze button down on her alarm clock, causing an electric current to travel up her arm. She sat straight up, fully alert, and glared at her clock.

"Stupid charm," she muttered before making her way to the bathroom.

She showered quickly, getting dressed and leaving the house in less than ten minutes, and began walking to the underground. She enjoyed taking the Muggle way to work. It gave her time to think about things like Ron, work and, occasionally, herself.

She winced slightly as her hand gently prodded her, now swollen, cheek.

If Ginny knew what was going on, she'd personally ensure that Hermione was as far from Ron as physically possible. She was already trying to get Hermione out of there with his constant drinking.

But Hermione owned and paid for the flat they shared. She couldn't just pick up and leave.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the automated voice announcing the next stop. She picked up her purse and stood by, waiting for the doors to slide open.

She walked up the stairs and exited in the heart of London, making her way to the public toilets.

In line to flush herself into the Ministry, she turned and caught herself in the mirror for the first time that morning.

She gasped and hurried out of line, her hand flying up to the large, purple bruise on the left side of her face. She brought her wand out, concealing it magically. How could she have let herself leave her house like this?

She, shakily, got back in line. She'd walked from her flat to the underground and all the way to the Ministry entrances without realizing that she'd been sporting a black eye.

She entered a stall, flushing herself into the Ministry. She stepped out of one of the many fireplaces and walked to one of the lifts to go up to her office.

"Good morning, Miss Granger!" Tarah, her secretary, greeted her brightly.

"Good morning," she said hurriedly as she rushed into her office. She sat behind her desk, looking up and noticing the smaller desk in the corner of the room.

"Tarah?"

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Tarah chirped, appearing in the doorway.

"Who's that for?"

"They didn't tell you? You're getting a partner today."

"You'd think they'd tell me these things," she mumbled, "Do you know who it is?"

"No idea… but they should be here soon."

Hermione sighed and closed her eyes, leaning back on her chair.

"Well, well, well…" said a hauntingly familiar voice, "What do we have here? Asleep on the job?"

Hermione's eyes snapped open as she sat straight up.

He was leaning on the threshold, white blonde hair and a cocky attitude. Nothing about Draco Malfoy had changed since she'd last seen or heard of him.

"You," she said, "_You're_ my new partner?"

"It appears so."

"Ex- _Death Eater_ Draco Malfoy?"

"Who better than to catch Death Eaters than a Death Eater himself?"

"Okay… good point. But how are you partnered with _me_? I'm the third bed auror in this division."

"I must be the fourth then."

"It took me two years to get a rank this high."

"It took me a couple of weeks…" Draco said, "Looks like you took the hard way, eh?"

"Or I could be the one completing your training?"

"Nah… that can't be it."

Hermione sighed and opened her desk drawer, removing a folder. She opened it and began scribbling notes on parchment.

Draco sighed loudly, putting his feet up on the desk and flying a folded piece of parchment around the room. Hermione picked up her want, aimed, and reduced the parchment to ash all without looking up.

"What was that for?"

"Didn't they give you something to do?"

"No."

"Did you go to your employee orientation?"

"No."

Hermione let out a sigh of frustration.

"I don't get paid to babysit you."

"What do you get paid for?"

"Your mum."

"Talk about my mother one more time…"

"I'm among the time five aurors in my division and the top ten in the Ministry itself," Hermione said, "I doubt I'll get reprimanded for talking about your mother."

Draco was quiet.

"Really… what do you get paid for."

"I catch Death Eaters that have yet to be caught."

"Like my father."

"Yes."

There was an uncomfortable silence following that.

"Granger."

"What?" she was started to get thoroughly annoyed.

"Never mind."

Hermione sighed. First Ron at home and now Draco at work. She was literally living in Hell.

Things couldn't possibly get any worse.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :3**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: This chapter is a bit short, I'm sorry. It's actually more of a filler chapter, I guess, since I didn't really write much of Hermione at home. Sorry this took so long. Please forgive me!**_

* * *

Hermione left work that afternoon in a worse mood than when she arrived. All Draco had done was sit in his desk and bother her. It was almost to the point where she wanted to walk out of the office and do her paperwork in the hall. She sighed deeply as she left the lift, walking toward the fireplaces to floo home. She checked her watch as she reached for some floo powder, gasping loudly.

It was almost six o' clock.

She quickly stepped in the fireplace, shouting her addressed, hurried and panicked. She was engulfed in flames and was soon in her home. She rushed to the kitchen and began heating up a frozen dinner for Ron. She was so started when the door opened that she nearly dropped Ron's food, placing it on the kitchen counter and standing aside, preparing for when Ron drunkenly stumbled in.

She heard his heavy footsteps approach the kitchen and her stomach tightened in fear. He walked slowly, keeping his balance on the kitchen counter. She held her breath as he came closer, as if standing completely still would make her invisible.

_No sudden moves, Hermione_, she thought to herself.

She bit her lip as Ron looked from the prepared frozen meal to her. He walked closer to her and she stiffened afraid to even blink.

"Looks like you can do something right for once," he growled at her, the scent of alcohol heavy in his breath. She was about to sigh in relief, expecting him to leave the kitchen with his dinner, when he grabbed her hair and crushed his mouth to hers.

It was a painful kiss, bruising her lips as the taste of firewhiskey filled her mouth. His other hand gripped her arm so tightly that it left red marks in the shape of his long finger that would, no doubt, turn into bruises later. Her arms were pinned at her sides as he held her face against his, his lips moving violently against hers. He pulled her hair, breaking the kiss and causing her neck to snap back as a sharp cry of surprise and pain left her mouth.

"That's what I like to come home to," he growled, his breath hot against her ear and his words slurred. He took his dinner and stalked off to the sitting room, turning the television on.

When Hermione was sure he was distracted, she slowly sunk to the kitchen floor, hugging her legs to her body as she leaned against a cabinet. She cried silently, tears rolling down her cheeks bringing her makeup with them, covering her mouth as she was afraid she'd be loud enough for him to hear her. She stayed like that, her body curled up into herself, for quite a while, the only sound from her being the occasional sniffle. Only when she heard Ron snoring in the sitting room did she pick herself up and pull herself together.

She wiped the moisture from her cheeks, her face stained by black trails from her eyeliner and mascara. She breathed deeply for a few seconds before retrieving Ron's dinner tray from the living room and clicking the television off. She walked to her bathroom washing her face and breathing deeply again before she felt the hot tears begin to drip from her eyes again, cutting through the cold water that lingered on her face. She grabbed her toothbrush, squirting toothpaste on it and furiously brushing, eager to get the taste of firewiskey out of her mouth.

She stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom for a long time after she'd finished before she was able to calm down. She washed her face again, wiping it dry. Her eyes were tired, red and puffy from crying. Her arms was sore, the finger shaped bruises blossoming from where his fingers dug into her sensitive flesh. Hermione sighed and walked from the bathroom. She undressed and crawled into bed, silently crying herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think I'm getting back into the swing of things. After not writing for God knows how long (my junior year of high school was incredibly hectic and probably the worst year of my high school life) I'm finally posting actual updates. I've had these written for a very long time but I _am_ typing out the new chapters and thinking up future things for this story. Hopefully my updates will be consistent. I start school in August so I'm not sure about then. Until August, however, I do have the rest of June and July. Sorry to keep going on and on. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Hermione woke the next morning almost an hour before her alarms was intended to go off. She got up and padded to the bathroom, pushing her hair from her face before turning the hot water on. She stepped in, letting the water and steam relax her. She stepped out, drying off and dressed before returning to the bathroom to carefully apply makeup over her, slowly healing, black eye and made sure the shirt she was wearing would cover the new bruises on her arm.

Hermione decided to apparate today, appearing outside of her office just as Draco got off the lift.

"Morning, Granger," he said, strolling past her into their office.

"Malfoy," she greeted flatly, her voice hoarse.

"What's the matter? Frog in your throat?"

"Up yours."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed, eh?"

Hermione shut up, refusing to deal with him anymore. She dropped her purse on her desk and sat down, staring at the paperwork on her desk as she decided where to begin.

"Well aren't we just a ball of sunshine this morning?"

"For the last time, Malfoy, _shut up_."

And he did. But to make up for his lack of ability to speak, he began to do other irritating things.

First it was tapping his wand on his desk. At first, Hermione thought she'd be able to ignore it but, with each passing second, it seemed to get louder and louder and soon her blood was boiling.

"_Malfoy!_" she barked, "When I said _shut up_, I meant make no sound whatsoever!"

Draco looked up at her and she stared him in the eyes before dropping her head to the desk, growling in frustration.

"I've got to look over this report on the group of Death Eaters in London and I've got to catch them before they find out we know."

"You mean you actually go out and catch them?"

"Yes, Malfoy."

"_You_?"

"Yes, Malfoy, me."

"What do you do after you catch them?"

"We throw them a tea party."

"We what?"

"Merlin, you're thick sometimes."

"What?"

"Excuse me, thick _all_ the time."

"You think you're funny, Granger?"

"Hilarious."

It was quiet after that. Malfoy had given up on the argument for the time being and the only sound in the office was Hermione's quill scratching the parchment.

"We arrest them, Malfoy, if it wasn't obvious enough already."

"I knew that."

Hermione rolled her eyes before looking back down.

"We'd have to go after them soon... groups like these never stay in the same place for long," she mumbled to herself before looking up, "What day is it?"

"Tuesday."

"Very soon, then…" Hermione said, resuming her mumbling.

"Do I get to go?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're a distraction."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Wouldn't that be classified as training? Don't I need that?"

"Yes."

"So why can't I go?"

"Because it's too dangerous for someone who hasn't even finished their first week to be doing."

"I was raised around these people. Danger was a sibling of mine."

"This is different. Daddy isn't there to stop them from hurting ickle Draco."

"What if I could be used as a distraction."

"How?"

Draco pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing the scar that was still very much shaped like a dark mark. The black had faded but you could still tell that's what had been there.

"Put that way," Hermione said as she looked away, clearly uncomfortable with it. It may have just been a scar but it was a scar left by something much more evil than that.

"This is to remind me of what I've done. The reminder of my shame but sometimes it can come in handy. Times like now."

Hermione gnawed on her lip, eager to drop the subject. She didn't want to talk about dark marks or scars. The thought still made her uncomfortable and she knew the only way to stop talking about this was to say yes.

"Fine."

She heard his whispered cry of triumph, smirking down into her papers.

"But you're going to have to work your ass off. I'll push you hard."

"Hit me with your best shot, Granger."

Hermione left work that day in a better mood. She still dreaded returning home to Ron, something a girlfriend should never be dreading, but felt that she maybe he able to handle tonight… granted she got home in time to avoid a repeat of the night before.

She reached her flat, her key out to unlock the door when she saw that the door was slightly ajar. Her heart dropped into her stomach as she pushed open the door. She head her breath as the hinges squeaked, immediately stopping in case Ron heard her. She heard heavy footsteps from inside the apartment and ran down the hall, hiding around the corner just as Ron poked his head out the door. She stayed pressed against the wall, her heart beating in her throat, until she heard the door close. Slowly, she walked back, pressing an ear to the door until she heard him snoring. She opened the door quickly, stepping in and sprinting to her bedroom. Closing and locking the door, Hermione leaned back against it and slid to the ground. She wouldn't sleep easy tonight. Not when she was afraid.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HP**

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning and got ready quickly. She left the flat and apparated to the Ministry, arriving before even the secretary. She unlocked her office and sat down before starting the paperwork she needed but couldn't concentrate. She'd taken her blazer off, her arms bare and bruised. She pushed her hair back and rested her elbows on her desk, head between her hands.

"You're here early," she heard from the door. She looked up and saw Draco leaning on the threshold. "The sun isn't even out yet, Granger."

"Malfoy!" she gasped, grabbing her blazer and pulling it on. Her tank top was quite low cut but her main concern was the bruises on her arms. "What are you doing here?"

"Figured I'd get here earlier than you. That plan obviously didn't work. What are _you_ doing here?"

"Work," she said, "Just work."

She sat up, buttoning her blazer as she fixed up her desk and made it neat once again.

"Any word on the Death Eaters in London?"

"No."

It was quiet after that.

"Did we just have ourselves a civil conversation?" Draco asked.

"I believe we have."

"I suppose it would be a good time to propose a truce."

"What?"

"A truce. Middle ground?"

"I know what a truce is."

"What do you say we come to one?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm not the same person I was at Hogwarts."

That much was true. Hermione, whether she'd wanted to or not, had watched Draco mature from the arrogant prick he was in his first year to the even more arrogant asshole he was now. She'd watched him grow tall and lean with his muscles filling him out. She watched him grow frail, skin turning gray in their sixth year with the pressure of being a Death Eater. She hadn't realized that she'd watched him so much over the years and it made her a bit embarrassed as to how she was so… aware.

"You aren't… but you're still an arrogant prick."

"I'm a lot nicer, Granger, cut me some slack."

She looked up at him and smirked. "Sure, Draco. _Much_ nicer."

"Sarcasm is rude."

"Expect a whole lot more of it."

Draco got up and crossed the room in two quick strides, leaning down above the desk until Hermione looked up, squeaking in surprise at the close proximity.

"Admit it, Granger."

"W-What?"

Her warm brown eyes look up at his molten silver ones. She felt a hot blush creep up into her cheeks. His cool breath wafted around her. He smelled of mint and musk.

"Truce," he murmured, leaning closer, their faces mere inches apart. Hermione had to stop herself from shivering at the smoothness of his voice… like warm honey.

"F-Fine…" she said, shakily, "Truce."

Draco smirked and winked at her before pushing off of her desk and sauntering back to his own.

"Glad we've come to an agreement," he said, smugly.

"You aren't part Veela… a stunt like that won't work again," Hermione said, adjusting her blazer and trying not to seem too flustered.

"Not possible. It'd ruin the purity."

"I know."

"But I could totally pass for part Veela."

"Just because we've got a truce doesn't mean I'll tolerate you being a pompous arse."

"Should have worked in there… can I try again?"

"No."

"But if I could just–"

"No."

Hermione smiled smugly at her papers as Draco finally shut up but her smile of triumph faded as she noticed how quiet it'd gotten. She was almost afraid to look up, expecting to find Draco in front of her, but the room was empty.

"Maybe he finally left…" Hermione murmured to herself.

"Or not," he murmured, his hot breath on her ear sending a shiver down her spine as a light sweat broke out on her forehead.

"Draco…" she warned.

"Hermione…" he mocked.

"Please. Get. Away."

"Make me."

"Malfoy…"

"Getting a little hot and bothered, Granger?" Draco asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"No!" She shrieked, elbowing him hard before shooting up and moving quickly to stand against the other side of the wall.

"Granger, wh–"

"Don't ever do that again," Hermione said breathing heavily, "Too far."

Draco looked confused but did not argue. He raised his hands in front of him in surrender and slowly made his way back to his desk.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"It's… it's fine. Just… don't do it again," she said, moving carefully to her desk.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm okay, yeah."

It was quiet between the two of them then. Almost silent if it wasn't for the office door being open. Hermione looked over at him occasionally, unsure of what to say after her little episode.

"Did you need something to do?" she asked.

Draco looked up, "Hm?"

"Did you need something to do? Or want something to do?"

Draco shrugged and Hermione sighed.

"Did you want to look over this while I go and get coffee?"

"Sure," Draco said.

Hermione placed the folder on his desk and walked out, apparating out of the Ministry. She walked from where the visitors entrance was located to the small Muggle coffee shop around the corner. She stood in line, ordering a cappuccino before sitting and waiting for her name to be called.

Hermione hadn't realized how sensitive the bruises on her arms were until someone else had touched them. She reached up and probed her arm where Draco had touched. It was tender and painful. She sipped her coffee on the way back to the Ministry's visitor's entrance was and apparated back into her office. She saw the folder she'd given Draco back on her desk and Draco leaning back in his chair.

"Nothing?" she asked, sitting back down.

"Nothing."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :) **

**Also, I've been trying not to update too rapidly or else I may run out of material. I should probably have a set day for an update but I tried that with Prophecies and that didn't exactly work out for everyone, heh. I'll figure something out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm still trying to work out that designated update day. Bear with me. I've got a lot of this prewritten but it _does_ need a lot of work and proofreading. I've got my beta for that and, hopefully, it won't take so long. Thanks for being so patient. Your reviews are very appreciated and I'm glad so many of you like this story. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Things were different with Draco and Hermione after that. She'd found him to be a lot more tolerable than she'd originally thought he'd be. She found herself dreading leaving work more than usual and leaving home earlier. Granted that the reason she started leaving earlier was because she and Draco had begun trying to see who could beat the other to work.

This morning was one of those mornings. She'd gotten up, showered, dressed and apparated to the Ministry. She took a lift up to her office and gave a small laugh of triumph.

"First again!" she said happily, a smile settling on her lips.

"Not so fast…" Draco said, turning around in her chair swiftly.

"Okay, I _let_ you beat me."

"You did not. I saw your face, Granger. That was pure surprise gracing your features," he laughed, "You looked like you'd seen a boggart."

"Never in a million years would I unintentionally lose to you, Malfoy," Hermione said with a huff, dropping her things on her desk.

"Whatever sweetens your pumpkin juice," Draco said, getting up and moving to his desk with a smug smile on his face.

Hermione dropped onto her chair, opening her drawer and removing her folder.

"Anything new?" Draco asked, spinning in his chair.

"Those Death Eaters don't seem to be moving anywhere anytime soon. We should be in the clear as long as nobody screws anything up."

"You make it sound like someone will."

Hermione shrugged and dipped her quill in ink, scribbling notes on the parchment.

"Hey, Granger?"

"Mhm?"

"You still dating Weasley?"

Hermione stopped, staring at the paperwork, avoiding his gaze. She didn't know what to tell him. Part of her wanted to say no. To let go and finally start saying that she was not attached to the monster Ron had become. The other part of her, the loyal part, wanted to say yes because, really, she was still shackled to him.

"No," she said at last. It was difficult for her to get the word out, "We've been broken up for a while now."

"Oh."

He probably thought he'd hit a nerve with his question. To be fair, he kind of did. Hermione's relationship with Ron was a touchy subject.

"If you're going to apologize, you can save your breath," Hermione said.

"What?"

"Don't apologize for a break up that you had nothing to do with."

Draco shrugged and sat back.

"Why do you ask?"

"I just… wanted to make sure."

"You ask strange questions."

"You make strange accusations."

"My accusations are totally reasonable."

"As are my questions."

Hermione looked up and saw Draco smiling smugly in his seat. She lifted an eyebrow at him and he lifted one back at her.

"You're quite annoying, you know that?" Hermione said.

"Granger, I'm hurt."

"Aw, was I too mean?"

"Quite. I don't think I'll ever recover from his broken heart."

"Broken heart or bruised ego?"

"Now you've gone and hurt my feelings even more."

"You're a big boy, Malfoy."

"In more ways than one," Draco replied cheekily, winking at her.

"I take that back, you're an immature prick."

"Sticks and stones, Granger, sticks and stones."

It was quiet for a few seconds before the silence was broken by Draco sniggering.

"I'm trying to get my work done," Hermione said.

"You're so serious, Granger. Lighten up. Loosen your corset."

"I am _not_ too serious."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I bet if I were to take you out, you wouldn't be any fun."

"I'm fun."

"When are you ever fun?"

"Draco, I'm trying to get my work done."

"See? No fun," Draco said, "Let's ditch work. Let's skive off."

"This isn't school where you'll get detention for skipping a class, Malfoy. This is a _job_ where you could get _fired_."

"Say there's an emergency at home or something."

"Like what?"

"Weaslette's water broke."

"The whole wizarding world would know if Harry Potter's first child had been born."

"You're sick, then."

"I feel fine."

"You are such a Mary Sue, Granger."

"Am not!"

"Then stop coming up with excuses and let me take you out."

"They aren't excuses. I can't and I don't want to."

"Why? Give me one good reason why, Granger."

"Because…"

"You don't have one. Let's go."

Draco got up and crossed the room before taking Hermione by the wrist.

"No, Malfoy! I've never skived off before and I don't plan on starting now."

"Fine. Tonight then. I'll take you out _after_ you get off and I don't want to hear any excuses."

"I'll go if you shut up."

"I'll shut up if you go."

"I'll go!"

"Then I'll shut up."

Hermione sat back in her chair, an exasperated sigh leaving her. She thought over what she'd just agreed to as she looked at Malfoy leaning back in his chair, smug smile on his lips. _What have I just agreed to?_ She asked herself. She'd never beat Ron home if she went out with Draco. Her palms began to sweat and her quill slipped around in her grip, making her handwriting frantic and scribbled as she thought about the punishment she'd receive when she got home after Ron did.

* * *

**This probably isn't the best chapter in the story... nonetheless, reviews make me smile :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: From here on out things may need a bit of revising. I've been looking over this myself since I haven't been in contact with my beta and I've also got to write a bit more, considering that I've only got two or three more chapters prewritten. Anyhow, please enjoy this chapter. I appreciate all your reviews and I love that you love this. I wasn't sure of it at first but I'm very grateful for your feedback. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Hermione had been jumpy almost all day. When Draco had asked her what was wrong, she told him she'd tried and done and energy spell earlier and that maybe she'd overdone it a bit.

When half past four rolled around, she looked over at Draco.

"Let's clock out early today," she said.

"What?" Draco asked, looking up in surprise.

"Let's leave early."

"A few hours ago you were against ditching work."

"Ditching an entire day."

"You're _such_ a rebel, Granger."

"It's my middle name," Hermione said, standing, "Let's go, I have to be home before seven."

"You've got a curfew?"

"Flatmate. Doesn't like me home late. She's a bit weird."

"Who's your flatmate, your gran?"

"Shut up or you can forget about tonight and I can go home now. Are you coming or what?"

"Merlin, Granger, for someone who's so anti-fun you sure are anxious to leave."

"Well hurry up and I won't be so anxious," Hermione said. She walked ahead before turning back to look at him, her face void of any humor. "And no drinking."

If Ron was angry and drunk when she returned late she didn't need to be intoxicated too.

"Alcohol is where most of the fun comes from, Granger."

"No. Alcohol."

"Okay, okay. Alcohol next time."

"Alcohol never. And who said there'd be a next time?"

"Trust me, there's always a next time."

Hermione punched him hard in the arm before stepping into the lift.

"Where are you taking me, by the way?"

"Oh, you know… around."

"Around?"

"That's what I said."

"You're an idiot."

"I know where I'm going, Granger."

Draco got out of the lift before turning back and offering his hand. Hermione lifted an eyebrow at him quizzically. He wanted her to hold his hand?

Draco sighed and grabbed her wrist, apparating almost immediately. Hermione regained her sense of balance and saw Draco begin to walk away from her.

"Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Pretty sure."

"If we get lost…"

"We're not going to get lost, Granger. We're magic," Draco said, "And why can't you just trust me this once?"

Hermione hugged herself as she walked faster to keep up with his longer strides. It was only late afternoon but with winter approaching, it was getting to be quite chilly.

"Okay, we're here."

"Where's 'here'?"

They seemed to be in an empty alley in front of an abandoned bridal shop but Hermione knew better than to believe Draco had led her here to look at a bit of cracked glass and a moth eaten bridal gown. Draco tapped out a beat on the glass and Hermione saw it ripple. Obviously magic. Draco turned back, extending his hand to her again.

"You coming?"

"Where exactly?" Hermione asked, taking his hand anyway.

"In here."

"I know in there but what exactly is in–"

Hermione stopped as she was pulled through the glass into a quiet, nearly empty restaurant.

"Where are we?"

"This happens to be the most prestigious place in London."

The light was dim and the atmosphere romantic.

"And we're here… why?"

"Because you aren't fun enough for the real stuff yet."

Hermione hit him again before following him to an empty booth marked with an elegant 'M'.

"You're a regular here?"

"I've got a bit of a night life."

Hermione looked around at the almost empty dining room. There were murmured conversations and the clanking of silverware on dishes but there were no servers whatsoever.

"Confused?" Draco asked, causing her to turn back to him.

"A bit."

Draco chuckled and handed her a menu.

"You tap the plate and your food rises. It's got specific rhythms for each item. Like… can I see that?"

Hermione handed it over to him and he scanned it before taking his wand and hitting the plate in something that sounded like 'tap tap tap-tap tap', a steak materializing on his plate. It reminded Hermione of the feasts at Hogwarts. Draco handed the menu back to her and she hit a quick 'tap tap-tap' on her plate before the once empty dish held her chicken parmesan.

"This is quite original," Hermione said, actually quite surprised.

"Indeed it is."

"Kind of reminds you of school, doesn't it?"

"A bit."

That conversation dissolved into small talk and they talked most of the evening. Not as enemies but not as friends. More like two colleagues meeting to discuss work. Draco didn't have very many questions to ask her. He didn't ask about Ron, which was a relief to Hermione, and he didn't ask about Harry because, well, the entire wizarding world knew about Harry's private life whether they wanted to or not now that Ginny was pregnant. They were the topic of everyone's gossip anyway.

"So… you broke up with the weasel."

Damn it.

"Yeah. A while back."

"You said who were still together when I started."

"I lied."

"Lying isn't good, Granger."

"Shut it," Hermione said, "You sound like the world's largest hypocrite."

"That's how I'd know."

"I'm not beneath stabbing you with my fork."

"Stab me and you're paying for yourself."

"Who said I needed you to pay for me? How much?"

"Twenty galleons."

"I can pay that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Hermione pulled out her purse and opened a small pouch. She counted the coins and frowned.

"I've only got six on me now. Mind if I give you the rest tomorrow?"

"Don't worry about it," Draco said, standing as the remnants of his meal disappeared.

"No, really, I insist." Hermione said standing. She emptied her purse and placed the coin's in Draco's hand.

"You're quite stubborn."

"I know."

Hermione waited outside as Draco paid. It was confusing to her as to how he was paying for their meals in the first place since there had been absolutely no staff. As Hermione pondered that, Draco stepped through the glass, startling her out of her stupor.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"I hope you know that, as a gentleman, the right thing would be to walk you home."

"You really don't need to."

"But I will. I'm a gentleman… and you owe me fourteen galleons."

"You're such a prick."

"A well mannered prick."

They walked out of the alley and in the direction of Hermione's flat, as directed by Hermione.

"It's a long walk," Hermione said, desperate to be able to get home before it had gotten way too late, "I could just apparate home if you can't take it."

"I walk, Granger," Draco said, "it's not that hard to do."

Hermione shook her head and hugged herself, her thick coat not doing a very good job at keeping out the evening chill.

"Who's it you live with now?"

"Muggle friend."

"How do you do it?"

"Lots of excuses."

"Mustn't be easy."

"It isn't a lot of the time. But she works the night shift at some café so she sleeps a lot during the day. It's most of the reason why she doesn't want me home so late."

Hermione felt bad lying to him but they weren't exactly huge lies, were they? She could get away with it if she didn't let anything slip.

"Alright," Draco said after a bit, "Apparation time."

Hermione laughed and took him by the wrist, spinning on the spot and arriving outside her apartment.

"Hey," Draco said, "You can give me the rest of the money tomorrow. I don't exactly need it tonight anyway."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I'll see you at work."

"Alright."

Hermione turned to unlock the door, her heart speeding up.

"Hey."

"Hm?"

She turned around and Draco quickly kissed her cheek. It wasn't suggestive… it actually seemed like he was trying to pass it off as a friendly gesture but the way they were both blushing fiercely made that hard to believe.

"Goodnight, Granger."

"Goodnight, Malfoy."

He smiled and disapparated, leaving her in the hallway alone. She took a deep breath and unlocked the door, sliding in before closing it and locking it from the inside. She froze as she heard the television on and a low grunt as Ron got up off the couch.

Hermione stopped, holding her breath and preparing for the punishment she knew was coming.

* * *

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Things may slow down a bit while I get my creative juices flowing again. A/N continued after the chapter. Happy reading :)**

* * *

Hermione tried her best to hide anything she couldn't heal, which were mainly on her face being that she wasn't very comfortable performing healing spells on herself… especially on her face.

The small cut above her eye was being particularly stubborn and she just decided on saying that their electricity had gone out for a bit the night before and she had tripped over something in the dark, hitting her head on the corner of a wall. It wasn't a complete lie, after all. Everything else could be fixed or hidden rather well, at least to Hermione's standard, and she felt a bit better as she dressed, knowing that she'd go another day undiscovered. She pulled her jacket up over the large, finger shaped bruises on her upper arm. If anyone could see those, they'd be tough to explain away.

She arrived to work late that day, even if she apparated straight there. She'd been trying to figure out ways to hide or explain the bruises she couldn't heal and hadn't gotten much sleep. She walked into her office quietly, avoiding eye contact with just about everyone on her way there. She muttered a fast hello to the secretary outside before heading into her office, placing fourteen galleons on Draco's desk and sitting down.

"You're a tad tardy today, aren't you?" Draco said, a hint of smugness in his voice at being the victor of the race to work that morning.

"Don't start this morning, please."

She kept her head down as she prepared her desk, placing her folder, quill and ink on it and taking out some parchment. She dipped her quill in her ink pot silently and began scribbling down notes on the parchment.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm _fine._" She said, looking up at him.

"No offense," Draco said, "but you look like hell… and what happened to your eye?"

"I tripped over something in the dark and I hit my head. I got it taken care of last night."

"We didn't drink, though."

"I wasn't drunk. The electricity went off in my flat."

She looked back down at her parchment, suddenly very aware of what was hidden on her wrists. Hand shaped bruises that had blossomed last night around her wrists like tattooed bracelets. She wasn't very good at the healing spell for bruises. She could get rid of the appearance for the most part but the healing was more complicated and her skin looked normal but remained tender. She hoped to Merlin nobody grabbed her and pulled her aside today. She may very well cry out in pain.

Hermione kept her hair down, covering her face as she hunched over her desk. She closed her eyes, feeling herself doze off, before seeing a fist flying toward her and flinching, her tired eyes snapping open as she jumped awake. She tried her best to concentrate on the work in front of her but found herself repeating the process of dozing off and starting awake from a flashback from the night before.

It wasn't long before she couldn't take it anymore, desperate for some way to keep awake. She looked up, prepared to tell Draco she was leaving to get coffee, but found a cup of coffee sitting on her desk.

"I went down to that Muggle coffee place you always go to. I asked your name and they gave me that." Draco said.

Hermione was sure that the line and circles under her eyes were more prominent than ever and the coffee was greatly appreciated.

"Thank you," she croaked. Her mouth had gone dry and she gulped the coffee, unaware that it was scalding her lips, mouth and throat. When she had finished every bit of it, she placed the empty cup on the desk, breathing deeply as the effects of the espresso could already be felt.

"Better?" Draco asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. Now get some work done and boss me around like the Granger I know."

Hermione chucked and returned to the parchment she'd been working on.

"Miss Granger?" Hermione's secretary, Tara, said at the door.

"Yes, Tara?"

"Remember you've got that meeting today."

"When was it again?"

"In fifteen minutes."

"Oh!" Hermione said, bolting up. She looked over at Draco. "Think you can boss yourself around for a bit?"

"I'll be fine."

She grabbed her quill, some parchment and ink and walked quickly down the hall to the meeting room.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Hermione said, scurrying to her seat.

"You're right on time, Miss Granger," Kingsley Shacklebot said, nodding at her as she sat next to Harry. It was the off season and Harry was back on Auror duty.

"How's Ginny?" Hermione asked quietly, preparing her things in front of her.

"Hungry and moody."

"What do you expect? She's pregnant."

"I don't know… I thought she'd be all… glowy and full of love but she's…" Harry thought hard for a way not make it sound so horrible but, in the end, gave up, "she's vicious."

"That is no way to talk about your pregnant wife, Mister Potter," Hermione said matter-of-factly, turning to the front as Kingsley prepared to speak.

He began with addressing everyone and explaining the reason they were meeting, which was quiet obvious. They were there to discuss the Death Eater problem and how exactly they would execute a capture.

"Now you'll go in groups of four. There are an uneven number of you and, I don't very much condone with inviting someone else but, if you deem someone fit to join you, you may. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Susan Bones, you'll be grouped together, taking location one. Hannah Abbott…"

Hermione smiled at Harry, knowing full well she'd be grouped with him. She thought back to what Kingsley said about having a fourth person. She knew full well it would have to be someone in the Aurors department and her mind shot back to Draco. He wasn't very experienced but he was in the department and he was receiving training… and she promised him she'd take him anyway.

"You don't mind if I brought my own back up, did you?" Hermione asked Harry.

"Not at all. Susan?"

"No, I don't mind."

"Everyone is set with their locations," Kingsley said, "Meeting place and time as well as the date will be announced soon."

With that, the meeting was adjourned. They got up and left the meeting room in pairs.

"Who are you bringing anyway?" Harry asked as he and Hermione walked down the hall back to their offices.

"He's in the department."

"Obviously. Can I get a name?"

"I don't have a good idea on who yet," Hermione said, lying through her teeth.

"Hermione…"

"Harry…"

"Tell me who it is."

"You aren't going to like it."

"Why's that?"

"Because it's Draco Malfoy."

"What?"

"I said you weren't going to like it."

"Why him?"

"He's my partner."

"Like…"

"No! Like… my trainee."

"Are you sure it isn't… some sort of plot against the ministry?"

"Yes. He's not one of them anymore."

"Are you completely sure?"

"I wouldn't make him part of this if I wasn't."

"Hermione…"

"He's done some things he's not proud of but I can promise you that this will work out. I'm not stupid, Harry."

"You don't know that this will work out. You don't know he's not lying."

"And you do?" Hermione stopped, turning to face him. "Lots of people changed after the war, Harry. Theo Nott? Susan's fiancé? He wasn't exactly on our side, was he? Look at him now. He's working here. In this department. And I'd bet you haven't spoken or seen Draco since the war. How would you know anything about him?"

"He can't be trusted. His father's still running loose somewhere. He may even be in one of the groups we're being sent to capture."

"If his father isn't in prison why would he be here? He's not trying to break him out. From what he's told me the only thing he's got in common with his father is a surname. He doesn't want anything to do with him unless it's throwing his ass in prison."

"Don't be so trusting, Hermione."

"I can trust who I want and I don't need to be taking orders from you, Harry Potter. You may be the boy who lived and one of the best Aurors here but so am I and you do not boss me around."

She turned on her heel and headed back to her office in a bit of a bad mood after that. She hadn't meant to snap at Harry like that but if he was going to be so choosy over who _she_ made friends with without having talked to or seen them in over three years she was going to defend herself. She entered her office and dropped her things beside her desk, sitting down in a huff and scrawling angrily on parchment.

"Have a nice time at your meeting?" Draco asked.

"I'm really not in the mood."

"Are you _ever_ in the mood?"

Hermione looked up at him and sent a glare that, if looks could kill, would have him dead and buried.

"You were fine this morning after your coffee. What happened that pissed you off so bad?"

"It's not important."

"You sure? You seem pretty pissed."

"I am pretty pissed."

"Anything that can be done about it?"

"Just one thing," Hermione said, looking up at him, her face all seriousness, "when I take you as my partner for the raid that we're being sent on, prove to all of them that you really have changed. That you're a different man."

"That's all you want me to do."

Hermione nodded. "Prove them wrong."

* * *

**A/N cont'd: There may be a bit of time before the raid. I need to write some filler chapters while I revise the raid chapter. Thank you for your feedback. I'm really glad all of you are enjoying this. **

**Reviews make me smile :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: HP ISN'T MINE.**

**A/N: I don't know if this actually took long to post but I'm sorry if it did. I couldn't think of anything but then I remembered that I'd written a lunch date with Harry and Ginny a while back in a previous draft and didn't think to use it in this draft of the story. Heh. Happy reading :)**

* * *

The a few days after the meeting, the raid date was announced as well as the time and place. It was going to be on Thursday two weeks from then. With the date for the raid being relatively close, there was more to be done in Hermione's office. That meant later nights spent at work.

With late nights came a new set of bruises as the beatings had become progressively worse.

Hermione had, however, gotten better at her healing charms and, soon, she'd gotten the hang of them and was able to make the bruises disappear as well as stop hurting. Her skin was no longer tender and painful.

She left for work that morning without the finger shaped bruises on her arms and, for once, she wasn't paranoid as she entered the office. She removed her blazer, hanging it on the back of her chair, and sat down.

"I didn't think that jacket of yours could be removed," Draco teased as she dipped her quill in ink and got to work. Hermione shrugged in response, her lips curving up into a small smile.

"Any info on Thursday?" Draco asked.

"I've told you all I know," Hermione said, "When they release more information to me, you'll be the first to know."

At long last, Hermione could finally deem Draco's presence in her office as tolerable. She could be with him for hours on end and didn't have any urges to body bind him and lock him in a broom cupboard and if that wasn't an improvement Hermione didn't know what was.

"Hey," Draco said, breaking the silence.

"Mhm?"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"Tonight? Staying home."

"That would mean you have no plans?"

Hermione pursed her lips. "I wouldn't be able to go out. My flatmate doesn't like it when there's nobody at home."

"Lunch then?"

"Lunch?" Hermione thought back. "Lunch today is no good. I made plans with Ginny and Harry last week. What about tomorrow?"

"It's a date," Draco said, "I-I mean… not like a _date_ but more like we have just set the date. We've set the date for lunch. Tomorrow. Lunch."

Hermione laughed at his obvious discomfort, getting back to work.

Noon came sooner than expected and Hermione stood, sliding her jacket on.

"I'm going to lunch," She announced to Draco, who'd finally found something useful to do by double checking everything she had looked over.

"Have a nice time," Draco said absently, his full concentration appearing to be on the documents in front of him.

Hermione left the office apparating outside and walking down the street to a restaurant that she and Ginny had set as their official rendezvous spot. They had stumbled across it when they were out shopping one day and whenever they had plans to see each other it was an unspoken rule to meet there.

Hermione walked in and saw Ginny wave to her from a small booth in the back, Harry sitting next to her. She smiled and waved back, heading over. Ginny stood to greet her, hugging her as much as she could with her large belly between them.

"Ginny, you look like you're about to explode!" Hermione said.

"Eight whole months already," Ginny said, "Harry can't stand me anymore."

"That's not true," Harry said defensively, "I'd just rather stay out of your way. Don't need you throwing a fit and something happening to the baby."

"Throwing a fit will not do anything to be the baby, Harry."

Hermione watched them bicker and realized that she had not spoken to Harry since their disagreement on Draco Malfoy. She wondered if now would be a bad time to apologize for how she'd yelled at him but she didn't really want to do it in front of Ginny… since Ginny had an uncanny ability to drag herself into her business and overanalyze her choices. She'd rather not have her professional relationship with Draco analyzed. It would make all the improvement for naught. She'd find Harry later after lunch and apologize then. For now, in front of Ginny, she'd just say it never happened.

"How's work going then, you two?" Ginny asked, their argument finally over.

Hermione shrugged, sipping her water and looking over to Harry.

"Great. Raid's two weeks from now," Harry said, "Hermione, tell Ginny who you decided to bring along."

Hermione choked, almost spitting her water across the two of them. _Way to throw me under the bus, Potter._

"Nobody," Hermione said, crying to stop her coughing, "Nobody of importance."

"Hermione."

"Really, Ginny, it doesn't matter," Hermione said, looking over at Harry and glaring. It was hard to distinguish his answering shrug as truly apologetic or sarcastically apologetic.

"Apparently it does since you haven't told me yet."

Hermione sighed, rolling her eyes and mumbling a fast and quiet _Dracomalfoy... _under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"What?!"

The entire restaurant went quiet with Ginny's exclamation. They turned toward the booth they were sitting in and Hermione felt her cheeks heat up.

"Ginny, you've attracted the attention of the entire restaurant," she mumbled, "did you _have _to react like that?"

"Draco _Malfoy_?!"

"Ginny, shut _up!_"

Ginny sat down, shooting Hermione a look of blatant disapproval.

"Why on earth would you decide to bring him on a mission that you could possibly _die_ on?" Ginny asked, "I know you're bright, Hermione, but I think that's the dumbest thing you've ever done."

"He's not going to cause any trouble or do anything."

"But you don't know that. For all we know, he's in the ministry to destroy it from the inside out."

"You're acting just like Harry did. I really wish you'd take the time to find out who you're talking about. I spend every day with him in an office and, if he were really plotting to take down the ministry, don't you think I'd have found out by now?"

Hermione was getting tired of defending Draco. Of course she was angry about just about everyone judging Draco right off the bat but it was getting tiring arguing to prove them wrong. She hope desperately that he'd be able to do what she asked him to during the mission… that he'd be able to prove Harry, as well as everyone else, wrong.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione dropped the subject after that, opting for more pleasant conversation for their lunch date. No doubt this subject would come up at a later time but Hermione didn't want to talk about it now and was grateful that her two friends stopped talking about it. Instead of arguing over Draco, they had a pleasant lunch and, by the end of it, the matter of Draco Malfoy was forgotten.

"How's Ron?" Ginny seemed hesitant to ask. None of the Weasley family had even seen Ron since his drinking problem started.

"He's… the same. As usual," Hermione said. Suddenly, the mood changed and Hermione didn't like it. She hated when people asked this because it meant she had to lie. She had to lie that he was doing 'okay' or that he was getting better little by little when that was the exact opposite of what was happening.

"Hermione, you don't _have_ to stay with him. If it's a problem, you aren't obligated to fix it," Harry said. He knew how hard it was for Hermione to let go. They've been best friends since first year and she and Ron had dated since the end of school. But if he was telling her to let go… would that mean he just didn't care as much as Hermione did?

"No, really. He's getting better. Little by little. We just need time."

"Hermione…"

"No. It's great. Everything's fine. The only way to go from this point is up."

She hated lying to them… especially when they were the ones who knew her best. But she had practiced that lie so many times she even seemed to convince herself that things were okay for a bit.

Hermione checked her watch, surprised how much time had gone by, and stood. She told Ginny they'd have to meet up again sometime, kissing her on the cheek as she said goodbye. She waved at them as they left the restaurant and Hermione picked something up for Draco, thinking it was the least she could do since she had to decline his offer to take her to lunch today.

On her way back to work, she couldn't help but think over why Ginny had even brought Ron up. He was her brother, yes, but she had also begun to get fed up with his drinking habit and rude and violent tendencies when intoxicated. Then her mind drifted to what she would think about her defense of Draco.

_They've obviously been spending a lot of time together… what if she's starting to like him? Like… _like_ him, like him. More than a partner, more than a coworker, more than a friend?_

She shook the thought from her head as she continued to make her way to work. She needed to stop getting so distracted by little things like this or else she'd never get work done and she'd end up staying too late. She apparated back to the office and dropped a brown paper bag on Draco's desk.

"What's this?" he asked.

"Chicken sandwich. It's good," Hermione said.

"Thanks," he said, smiling at her.

She smiled back, suddenly taken by surprise at just how charming his smile was. She shook her head before sitting back down and getting to work.

_Get those thoughts out of your head, Hermione_, she thought to herself, _The faster you get this work dne the earlier you'll get home tonight… maybe he won't be as angry tonight._

* * *

**Reviews make me happy :)**


End file.
